Mordecai's strength
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: After the death of his best friend Rigby, Mordecai struggles to move forward. What will happen when he finally snaps? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write a sequel to Too Late. There will be more chapters if I get enough reviews. (: **

**Please no flaming. Review~ ^_^ **

Mordecai's P.O.V.-

Every since Rigby die-I mean passed on, everything has changed. Benson hasnt been on my case when I slacked off. Skips and Pops seemed to be advoiding me. Even Muscle Man and High Five Ghost seemed to change. They no longer teased me and surpislying, Muslce Man no longer went around saying his famous quote-'My mom'. The atmosphere around here changed. Ever since that "day" the fun and teasing in the house was no more. Rigby had seemed to make everything and everyone better. But he is dead now. And somehow it is my fault. I know he told me not to blame my self. Yet, how can I not? I mean seriously, I did tell him everyone would be better off he took it to heart and killed himself. Of course he left a letter and everything that told us not to blame ourseleves. This didnt matter. We all took the blame. Benson thinks he was too harsh, Skips believes that he wasnt a good friend to realize that Rigby was hurting, Pops-well he's Pops. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost believe that they were too harsh with him. And me. I always treated him like dirt. Like he was stupid and idiotic. Tears began pouring down my face. Oh how I wish that he knew, that I missed him. Missed his laughter, his jokes, and most importanly, him being beside me all the time. Man, he was my best buddy. Rigby had always stood beside me through thick and thin. His life gone too soon. Not Rigby. He shouldnt have died. It shouldnt have been him. I need to tell him I am sorry. After sitting for a while, I stood up. I know what I have too do.

Third person's p.o.v-

Mordecai moved slowly torward the kicthen. With determation. Luckily there was no one in the house at the moment. This was his oppruinty and he needed to take it now. He needed to reach wanted him to know how sorry he was. He just needed to be with Rigby. No matter the cost. In the kitchen, he went to the the knife drawer and took out the sharp object within it. The knife was a knife Rigby had bought him for his birthday. A knife they had shared to cut each other' food. Something that was speical. Something that was going to reunite them forever. He placed the knife on his wrists and cut down drawing blood. He proceeded to cut the other wrist. Placing the knife of the counter, Mordecai slide to the ground closing his eyes as he was consumed by the darkness.

**Sorry. I had to end it here. Please do not hate me. If I get reviews, I will post more. If not then, oh well. **


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes felt stiff. And I could barely breathe. But then I heard it. The voice I have been longing to hear. His voice, Rigby. Although it hurt, I mangaged to open my eyes, only to shut them quickly.

"No need to rush Mordecai." I heard him chuckle. Opening my eyes slowly this time, I looked into the eyes of my best friend. My dead best friend. I must have succeeded. Rigby looked down at me and smiled a sad smile. Sitting up, I hugged Rigby. After the two months of him being gone, I finally get to see him again. Nothing could ever ruin this moment. *Smack* Ouch. My face. Placing my hand on my cheek that was slapped, I looked at Rigby like he was insane.

"What did you do?" Rigby growled. For a second I was shocked before I spoke again. "I wanted to see you Rigby and this was the only way."

The small smile that had been there a few seconds ago was now gone and I could see the anger lit in his eyes. "You tried to kill yourself for me. Just so you could see and be with me again?" he snapped at me.

I nodded. "Of course, I kil-wait what do you mean "tried", I am talking to you Rigby." There was an akward silence before he finally broke it. " Um... the thing is. you havent die yet Mordecai. You can still live." Shock filled me and I think was pretty obvious on my face for Rigby continued. " When you cut both of your wrist, Benson and Skips had found you only seconds after you passed out."

Damnit. How dare they. Pissed I stated, "But I am talking to you and you are dead. What the H man is going on?".

Once more Ribgy looked sad. "I am here to guide you."

**Please dont kill me. I am sorry I made this chapter so short, but I wanted to reunite the two. ^_^**

**Well I will update soon. At least I hope. I think I am going to be busy.**

**Please review and please no flaming.**

**If you love Mordecai and Rigby then review.**

**Oh before I go. I was think of doing an altenate ending for "Too Late", should I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty. I have changed my mind. I want to keep updating. So. here you go.**

**I dont own The Regular Show or any of the characters. **

**Please no flaming/**

**Enjoy. Characters may be out of characters. Please do not hate me. :3**

Rigby's p.o.v.-

Mordecai was beyond pissed. "But I am talking to you and you are dead. What the H man is going on?" He looked at me and I felt even sadder. "I am here to guide you." I answered honsetly.

Looking at Mordecai I felt the anger drain quickly. "What do you mean "guide" me?" With the look he was giving me, I couldn't help but tell him. Besides its not like it was in the heaven hand book right? And even if it was, I didnt read it.

"You killed yourself to reunite with me, no?" I asked. Mordecai nodded. "Of course, dude!" For a brief moment, I just wanted to kid around then and just have a good old laugh with my best bud. Yet I know that I cant. Seeing that he isn't dead.

This time I have to be serious and help him. Mordecai was never one to be weak. And I dont want him to be depressed over my death. I mean, yea he and the others will be for a while. But they have to more on and to live again.

Every day I have watched over them and the house is no longer lively. It is dead.

Shaking my head I need to explain to him. "Well, this reunion is to help you move on."

Mordecai looks saddned. "No I dont want to leave you alone dude." At this smile. "I'm not alone."

He went to open his mouth again but I cut him off. "I want you to move on and live, I _need _you too." Mordecai was quiet. "But why aren't I dead yet?"

My sad smile turned to a happy one. "The others found you in time."

*Mordecai's p.o.v.*-

Attempting suicide lead me to Rigby which was what I wanted. But what I didnt want, was to hear Rigby telling me that I couldnt stay. He went on to explain how Benson had ordered the others to find me and force me to take a leave of absence, when they found my body in the kitchen.

No. This couldnt be happening. "Cant I stay?" I begged desperatly.

Rigby's P.o.V.-

The look he masked cut at me. "Cant I stay?"

**Review please and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmmm... Yes... I know. I have been away from this story for ever and I thought that is was time to finally update it. **

**I do not own the Regular show or any of the characters. **

Mordecai looked so sad and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But I know that even if I said this, everything wouldn't be the same.

He looked at me, waiting for me to answer. Finally sucking up the courage, I spoke softly. "It's not my choice Mordecai. Only yours."

At first I thought I said the wrong thing, but soon I found myself being swung around. "Dude. Then I choose to stay here, where ever here is." I sighed.

"Mordecai, listen. I know you want to here with me, but seriously, its not your time yet." I said, trying to keep him calm. Mordecai raised his brow. "Rigby I'm here aren't I? Doesn't that mean anything."

I nod. "Yea it does dude, but what about the others? Should they have to suffer another lost?" For a brief moment I thought that I actually got through to him, however, he proved me wrong.

"They'll be fine."

"Are you giving up?" The desperation was clear in my voice. Mordecai looked thoughtful. "As long as I can stay here with you, then yes."

My building rage finally exploded as my fist struck his face. "NO MORDECAI! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP. DON'T YOU GET IT?" I yelled, tears falling slowly down my cheeks.

He held his injured cheek. "What the H man?"

"Y-You just can't give up, Mordecai. Don't be a coward, don't be like me." My words must have hit a cord because tears began forming in his own eyes. "Rigby, you were never a coward."

I shook my head. "Yes I was Mordecai. Can't you see it? I took the cowards way out and now you and everyone are paying the price for my dumb mistake."

Moving forward he hugged me gently. "No, you were never a cow-"

"YES I WAS!" I yelled once again. "I killed myself because I felt depressed and now you've tried to kill yourself Mordecai!"

There was silence before he spoke. "So what now Rigby?"

A small smile reached my face even though it hurt me. "Well now Mordecai, its your decision. I'm only here to guide you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

*Mordecai'*

Rigby was looking at me and smiling. It hurt me to know that he said I couldn't stay with him. "So what happens if I decided to die?" The smile died instantly. "I guess I can show you what happens then."

Thinking it over I nodded. "Okay. If and I mean if, I like the outcome, promise me that I can stay here with you Rigby." There was a hollow look in his brown, haunted eyes but he nodded nevertheless.

"Okay man. But if you do then you must promise me that you chose to live." He stuck out his hand and I looked at it. Reluctant ,I shook the outstreched "Its a deal."

**Please don't flame. Its been a while and I know my grammar is still bad. **

**Either way. I am kinda happy let disappointed with the outcome of this chapter. Lol~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah. I once again must apologize. I always seem to be promising to update "soon" and I never do. So, from now on, I will update when I am able to. And I always wanted to say thanks to those that enjoy reading this story, when I see your guys reviews, I am really happy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Regular Show or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot to the story. **

**Please no flaming. No matter how many times I say this, I really don't like flamers. If anyone wants to flame a story, go somewhere else. Italicized will be their thoughts. :p; Random sorry.**

As I shook Rigby's hand, I smiled. Even though this probably would create a disastrous and crazy situation, I was happy at least to spend it with my best bro. A smack to my head, snapped me out of my thoughts and glared at Rigby. "What was that for?"

He shook his head. " We need to get started." Confused, I stared at him. "Started?"

Rigby sighed and nodded. "Yes Mordecai, started. I know that it will be hard, but once you decide to live, you will see that everything will work out for the best, which is why we need to start."

Of course. My shoulders slumped. I don't won't to leave him. _'Why do you want me to leave so badly? Don't you want me here with you?' _I wanted to ask Rigby, but instead I asked, "And if I die?" A glare was thrown my way. "Mordecai, you aren't meant to die. And by the end of this, you will remain alive, if its the last thing I do, you will live."

That statement was followed by an uncomfortable silence. The tension between the two of us grew. "Mordecai, its time to get stated." I nodded my head.

"What's going to happen?" Rigby's infamous smirk was put in play. "Oh how I wish I could just simply tell you. But I can't. You will find out." At this, I knew he was just messing with me. But even then, because its Rigby, he wouldn't tell me. Sigh. Good O'l times.

I take a breath. "Let's do it."

_**(Rigby) **_

I felt my breathe release when I heard Mordecai say let's do it. My smile widened. Mordecai didn't look happy though. How many times do I have to tell him its for the best? At this rate, I won't be able to convince him to live. Where's my guardian angel when I need him?

Turning towards Mordecai, I freeze as I realized that he's not moving. "Mordecai?" I wave my hand in front of his face. "Mordecai? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Panic sets in.

"He won't be able to answer you right now, Rigby." A voice said behind me. Startled, I spin around and fall to the ground.

"W-What?" I ask stupidly. Because there behind me, stood, or rather sat, a young female. She looked to be about fifteen. The girl wore a white tank top, with white loose pants, that hung perfectly on her body, and she wore no shoes. Her hazel eyes, flashed with laughter, and her long brown hair, was flowing freely down her back. And then she stood up and started walking towards me, until she stopped directly in front of me.

"Well, aren't you just so adorable, Rigby, all so confused. " She said sarcastically at me, with a hint of a playful tone.

My eyes widened. "W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The girl laughed.

"Aw. I'm sad. I thought you would recognize me Rigby. I'm your guardian angel."

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffhanger. **

**Sorry. I seem to be a pro at these. Lol. But yes. I decided to add a character to this story. I actually have a reason to add her, but I didn't decide to add her until now. Hehe. Warning, I might get a little random because I write as I go, and usually it works into my stories. **

**And to my fans, sadly, I will be ending this story soon. There will be, maybe, two or four chapters left, and that's it. **

**Also I do not know when I will update again, so please don't hate me. Grammar, of course. Gosh. I am rambling. Sorry. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. I am trying not to rush it. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my goodness...I've almost given up on this story. I forgot about it and honsetly, just gave up. But I felt that I need to complete it. SInce I've had such lovely and patient reviewers, I can't just abandoned y'all. :D_

_Well..._

_Here y'all go._

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Regular Show or any of the characters.**

**Warnings: Be warned, yes my spelling and grammar will more than likely be off, ummmm and yeah...character OOC (tried to stay to the characters...)**

**No flaming**___

* * *

><p>"I'm your guardian angel." My eyes widened. What the heck?<p>

"What do you mean my guardin angel? What's going on?" The girl smirked and soon I found myself growing angry. If she was my guardin angel then what...I found myself dazing and I shook my head.

"Rigby..." She said softly, eyes softening, "I'm sorry." I tilted my head in confusion. "What are you sorry for?" The mysteious girl just stared down at her hands, finding them suddenly interesting.

"I didn't save you." And that's when I realized what she was sorry for.

"Why didn't you?" I asked trying and failing to hold back my anger. The girl looked at me and I saw the pain hidden. Walking up to her, I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug me off. But I didn't let her.

"Please...why didn't you try and save me?" Her hazel eyes filled with tears and I instantly pulled back. "Uhhh...you okay? I'm sorry." She shook her head. "No...don't be. It's my fault."

A few minutes passed by before she spoke again, more of whisper. "My name's Miley." I nodded. "That's a nice name." Wiping her eyes, she stared deep into mine.

"I was selfish Rigby. I wanted someone to talk to and have around and someone who wouldn't jugde me. That's why I didn't save you."

Shock ran through me and before I could speak again, Miley cut me off.

"Yes. Selfish that's the perfect word. I'm the only guardian angel that is different. I don't follow the rules, I break the rules, I'm the smartest and I'm always ignored. That's why I didn't save you. I wanted someone that would understand the pain I'm going through."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to just hug her, but I don't do that, so I did the only thing I could...I punched her on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry...I mean yeah I'm pissed off and stuff, but really I'm the one who committed suicide and whatever." Hey don't judge me I'm horrible with comforting.

She sniffed and looked up with a small smile. "Thanks Rigby." She jerked her head in the direction of Mordecai. "You're going to succeed." Again I was confused and it must've showed on my face.

Miley laughed. "I can always tell when someone will pass..it's apart of my abilites. Every guardian angel has a different set." As I start to think, I'm beginning to realize that guardian angels have awesome qualities.

"What's mine?" I asked eagerly. She turned her head and looked at me for a moment. "You...I believe are able to manipulate the emotions of others and I can't see the rest. Usually your other powers will show in time."

I smiled. "Hey thanks...so my task is to guide Mordecai correct?" Miley nodded. "Yeah. Once you have succeeded in saving his life, then you will gain your wings and go to heaven."

Nodding my head, I turned it to my best friend. "Mind unfreezing him so I can start?" Once more, she laughed and snapped her fingers. Mordecai looked at me.

"We going to start?" I looked back and him and nodded. "Yeah let me finish talking to Miley."

"Who?" I pointed at the girl in front of me. "Miley.. Where'd she go?" She wasn't there anymore. Mordecai looked at me funny. "What are you talking about dude...no one's there. Are you okay?"

My head nodded on its own. "I'm fine. Yeah lets getting going."

* * *

><p><em>So how was that? If it was horrible, I apologize. I've also had horrible writer's block. <em>

_Miley was kinda something that I just so happened to write it. So if you hated her, I also apologize. _

_Thank you for reading this. I'm almost down with this series and I love that people are still reading this. _

_Please review? I love getting reviews, it makes my night. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just going to apologize. I don't have a computer any more, as it has become my sister's. So that's mainly the reason I haven't updated. But I am now and I honestly don't know how long it will be before I update again.**

**Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show or any of the characters. I do, however own whatever characters I have put in here.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Mordecai asked looking down at me. I smiled up at him.<p>

"I'm going to show you what the future looks like after your 'death.' " His eyes widened and then he burst out laughing. My brow raises.

"And what is that suppose to do Rigby?" I smile a bit and shrug.

"Convince you."

Mordecai just sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can just chill again." Inside, I grow a little frustrated. If I knew how much this would effect him, then perhaps I wouldn't have done what I did. But that's in the past. I lift my hand and summon this big black pot. This bluish looking water swirled a bit and I grabbed a piece of Mordecai's hair (fur?) and throw it in.

"Oww!"

"Sorry." Though I'm not really. If this small amount of pain would save my best friend, then I would do anything. As if he could sense my thoughts, Mordecai just glared at me.

"This will not change my mind. Give it up."

"SHUT UP!" I shout at him. His eyes wide, he just nodded. Smirking a bit, I pull back from the pot and watched as it got wider. Before Mordecai could ask what was happening, I pushed him into the pot. Quickly I jumped in behind him. We were pulled straight to the house. Dusting myself off with a huff, Mordecai just looked at the house.

"We're back?"

Shaking my head I explained it to him. "No one can see us. It's like we don't exist." With despair, Mordecai looked up at the house.

"It looks so dead..." His voice trailed off, and I understood what he meant. The paint was old and chiping off. Windows were broken and taped together with black bags and duct tap. The park was over grown and trash spued everywhere.

"Benson was too overcome with grief to rehire." I said softly, staring up at Mordecai's wondering glance. "Muscle Man and High Five Ghost would turn away any new employee and not train them, forcing Benson to fire any one that did end up with the job."

"What of Skips?" Mordecai asked, opening the front door and walking in. It was deserted, black emptiness. He looked at all the broken pictures on the floor. "He and Pops quit the day you 'died' and no one has heard from them since."

I watched as Mordecai sat on the couch, where we had played so many video games, and placed his head in his hands. Sitting beside him, I place my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to give this up Mordecai. You were the glue keeping this group together. Without you, well it tore them apart."

"YOU TORE US APART!" He suddenly shouted at me. My eyes grew wide. "YOU W-WENT A-AND DIED. LEAVING ME!" His shouting quiets down, soon he dissolved into sobs.

Standing back up, I turn away from him. "Get up. We have one more stop to make before you have to decide."

"W-Where are we going?"

Without answering him, I walk over to the black pot.

* * *

><p><em>*Mordecai*<em>

"W-Where are we going?" I ask him, panicked. Rigby didn't answer me but continued to walk to that black pot. Following him, I try to apologize for shouting at him, but he just waves it away.

I'm pushed into the pot again and the world around us swirls crazily, until I'm once again thrown onto the ground. "We're here." I heard him mumble. Standing up, I take notice of all the tombstones.

"A graveyard?" I asked him, staring weirdly at him.

Rigby just shrugged. "Look in front of you." I did as he asked and gasped. Staring at me was my tombstone. There were many flowers laying on top of it. "Where did all these come from?" I asked picking up some wilted roses. Rigby sighed.

"Wait for it."

And then I see a figure coming. I gasp. Margaret She stops in front on my tombstone. A small smile on her face. "Oh Mordecai. I miss you. I brought you some more flowers." She laid them down. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you Mordecai."

My heart beats harder. And tears pour down my cheeks. "I know my decision."


End file.
